


To Be In Your Arms Once Again

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [157]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Matthew panted as he lay on top of Thomas.





	To Be In Your Arms Once Again

Matthew panted as he lay on top of Thomas. The fear and pain of past years, of their separation, seemed to fade into the distance and all that Matthew knew was the feeling of floating euphoria that he felt being with his love, reunited at last and as one again. Thomas’ legs wrapped around him as he spurred Matthew on and Matthew moaned, his lips coming to caress Thomas’ neck, before he met Thomas’ ear.   
“I thought I’d never see you again, my beloved… My darling… My love!”   
Thomas convulsed and Matthew cried out as Thomas’ orgasm brought his own.


End file.
